weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien 3 (MD)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien 3 (MD); ---- North America 1992 Europe 1992 Brazil 1992 Japan 27th May 1994 Plot ---- Based on the 1992 film Alien 3, set on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Prison Unit 12037154, you play as Ripley with standard but limited marine weapons. This is a different game from the 1993 Alien 3 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System which was also developed by Probe, and different from the Game Boy titles developed by Bits Studios. Developed by Probe Entertainment and Eden Entertainment Software. Published In North America, Europe, and Japan by Arena Entertainment, Acclaim Entertainment, LJN, and Virgin Interactive, and in Brazil by Tectoy. Similiar Alien 3 game versions were available on the Amiga (1992), Commodore 64 (1992), Game Gear (1994), Genesis (1992) and SEGA Master System (1992). Gameplay ---- The player controls Ripley through a number of platform levels. She must not only defend herself against hordes of aliens and find the exit, but also save a number of prisoners, all within a time limit of only a few minutes per level. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Single Player Maps ---- stage 1 stage 2 stage 3 level Guardian stage 4 stage 5 mayhem stage 6 level Guardian stage 7 stage 8 rescue stage 9 stage 10 stage 11 stage 12 stage 13 rescue stage 14 stage 15 Walkthrough ---- Weapons ---- Machine gun, Flame thrower, Grenade Launcher. Equipment ---- Motion tracker, medi kits. Aliens ---- Aliens, Xenomorphs, Face Huggers, Chest Bursters, Praetorians, Alien Queen. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Acclaim Entertainment was an American video game developer and publisher. It developed, published, marketed and distributed interactive entertainment software for a variety of hardware platforms, including Sega's Mega Drive/Genesis, Saturn, Dreamcast, and Game Gear, Nintendo's NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance, Sony's PlayStation and PlayStation 2, Microsoft's Xbox, and, to a lesser extent, personal computer systems and arcade games. It also released video games for the Sega Master System in Europe. Virgin Interactive was a British video game publisher. It was formed as Virgin Games Ltd. in 1981. The company became much larger after purchasing the budget label, Mastertronic in 1987. It was part of the Virgin Group. In 1994 it was renamed Virgin Interactive. LJN was an American toy company and video game publisher. It created toy lines and video games based on movies, television shows, and celebrities. It was headquartered in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, and later in Lyndhurst, New Jersey. Tectoy (known as Tec Toy before late 2007) is a Brazilian videogame and electronics company. They are best known for publishing and distributing Sega's consoles and video games in that country. The company stock is also traded at Bovespa. The company is headquartered in São Paulo. Developers ---- Acclaim Cheltenham was a game studio in Cheltenham, England that was founded in 1984. They were acquired by Acclaim Entertainment on October 10, 1995. They made Extreme-G 3 and XGRA: Extreme-G Racing Association before Acclaim declared bankruptcy in 2004. Probe Software (later Probe Entertainment, and ultimately Acclaim Cheltenham) was a British videogame developer founded in 1984 and acquired by Acclaim Entertainment. In 2001, Probe Entertainment became Acclaim Studios London. It was responsible for developing Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II for the Sega Mega Drive and Extreme-G and Extreme-G 2 for Nintendo 64. They were also well known for successful licensed games like Die Hard Trilogy and Alien Trilogy. Achievements ---- Prisoners Time Pulse rifle ammo Flame thrower fuel Hand grenade Grenade launcher No hit bonus Codes ---- Releases ---- Alien 3 video game available on NES (1992), SNES (1993), Mega Drive (1992), Amiga (1992), Commodore 64 (1992), Game Gear (1994), Genesis (1992), Game Boy (1992) and SEGA Master System (1992). Patches ---- Alien 3 PC Rom download for Alien 3 (SNES) and Alien 3 (MD). Reception ---- gamespot's Rating: 7.7/10 References Citations Alien 3 (MD) Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Alien 3 (MD)